<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Teach Me? by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857900">Can You Teach Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Internship (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Google - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart asks for a little help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stuart Twombly/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can You Teach Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been working at Google for 2 months when the interns arrived for the summer. A smile played on your lips as you saw the cute hats they had to wear, making them all look like kindergarteners on a field trip.<br/>Mr Chetty had asked you to hold a lecture for the interns, and you had gladly agreed. It was an odd bunch walking around with their colourful hats, and most of them looked like complete nerds. In other words, they looked like your kind of people. Seeing almost everyone was either your own age or older.</p>
<p>After everyone had been sorted into groups, they all met up in the room for the lecture. You held your lecture quite successfully would you say for yourself, seeing that the people understood.<br/>Even the two who looked a little out of place, who had asked a tad more questions than the other ones. Together with one of the teens on their group. A boy your age, with glasses and a beanie that seemed to be glued to his head.</p>
<p>“Thank you all for your attention, and good luck in the weeks forward.” You finished off, collecting your notes.</p>
<p>As you were on your way out you were stopped by the odd group with the many questions. Lyle’s group.</p>
<p>“First of all, I just want to say, on the behalf of everyone, you did great!” One of the older ones said, having this impressed look on his face.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” You replied a little shy.</p>
<p>“Anyway, we can’t stay, because we gotta roll!” Lyle said, making a hand movement towards the door, as they all said their goodbye’s, except one.</p>
<p>The others walked away as the one with the beanie stood still.</p>
<p>“I’m just wondering if you could teach me that last part you were talking of a bit more detailed?” He said straight forward.</p>
<p>“Sure, I can. When did you have in mind?” You said, smiling politely.</p>
<p>There weren’t often people actually wanted to learn what you did, they usually just stood behind your shoulder with wide eyes while waiting for you to finish it for them.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow? We don’t have anything tomorrow…” He trailed off, now sounding a bit unsure of himself.</p>
<p>“Sure. You can just drop by my office and I’ll show you.” You said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Great! I’ll see you then.” He smiled back starting to walk to the door.</p>
<p>“Hey! Your name was?” You shouted after him.</p>
<p>“Stuart!” He said as he turned to you again still walking.</p>
<p> ~</p>
<p>Mr Morris was hanging over your shoulder as you did what you could best when Stuart knocked on your office door.</p>
<p>“Come in!” You shouted over your shoulder. </p>
<p>“I can come back later if you want.” You heard Stuart say, as he stopped in the entrance at the sight of Mr Morris. </p>
<p>“Hi, Stuart. I’m almost done, just sit down.” You didn’t even look away from the screen and continued typing in the codes. </p>
<p>“There. Done.” You said, looking over your shoulder at Mr Morris. “Now your password is there, and please don’t lose it again, it’s not good for the system to do this every week.” Mr Morris gave his thanks and ushered out the door. You turned to look at Stuart, who had been looking down on his phone until Mr Morris walked out. </p>
<p>“So, where do you want me to start.” You smiled at him. </p>
<p>“At the beginning?” He tried. </p>
<p>“Come here then.” You said as you dragged another chair close to yours. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Two hours later Stuart was beginning to get the hang of the basics. “Good, now you type in what you think is the answer here.” You said as you looked over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Like this?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, now write something here.” You pointed to the screen, coming a bit closer to Stuart. If he had turned his face to the side now, you would have been looking straight into his eyes. </p>
<p>“And we’re done.” You said as you took a step back. </p>
<p>“Thank you. Do you want to go to lunch with me?” Stuart said before turning around to face me. </p>
<p>“Sure, I’m starving!” </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> Since it was early, not that many people had gone to lunch yet, so it was easy to find a table outside in the sun. It was easy talking to Stuart, as you’re sure you guys had gone into every little part possible for a conversation. </p>
<p>“So, how did you end up working here?” Stuart asked. </p>
<p>“To be honest-” you began. “I got this job by hacking their system for a whole day, changing their logo to the cookie monster. And they just kind of hired me.” Stuart looked quite surprised, to say the least, but soon he broke into a smile. </p>
<p>“Well I must say, that’s the most creative way to get a job that I’ve ever heard of.” He let out a laugh before he seemed kind of nervous. </p>
<p>“Do you mind if I ask you something?” He said. </p>
<p>“Sure.” </p>
<p>“Would you like going out for dinner with me tonight?” He asked, scratching his neck nervously. “I would love to.” You smiled over at him, as your heart did a jump in your chest. You two managed to exchange phone number just before your little lunch was interrupted by the rest of his group, making the sound of kindergarteners, not that it didn’t fit their caps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>